Simple Gifts
by twilightpenguin
Summary: [Oneshot]A merry Christmas? :He ran, just wanting to get away: It sure was [HikaxHaru]


**(Simple Gifts)**

**xXxXx**

He punched the wall

He seriously couldn't take it. He was extremely irritated. Why did this have to be so damn hard! The Host Club Christmas party was in two days and he still couldn't think of a gift for the only girl.

At the thought of her his mind started to wander.

She was beautiful and smart. She had the grace of a cat and the ferocity of a lion. It was not wise to get her mad. While she was all this, she also held a special place in his heart. She knew what was him and what wasn't. She read him like a book and could always distinguish him from the others, from his other. She analyzed him, studied him, and learned his unique personality. She captured his heart, and she could keep it.

He shook himself from the stupor and focused on the problem at hand. What was he going to get her! He fell, exasperated, onto the bed.

The door opened and he was met with a familiar voice.

"Hikaru! Are you all right? I heard a—what happened to the wall?—loud crash and was wondering if you're okay!" Hikaru looked up at his twin and sighed.

"I don't know what to get her Kaoru. I know how I feel and I except that but, how do I tell her?"

"But what," he hesitated for a moment, "what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"What are you talking about?" he caught the look on his brother's face, "Kaoru?"

"What if she doesn't like you back?" Kaoru felt horrible, but it had to be done, "what if this feeling is one-sided?"

Hikaru immediately lost any of the confidence he still had left. What if she didn't like him? She had to like him, right? But…what if she doesn't?

Kaoru looked at his only sibling's face. It was full of doubt and fear... and hopelessness.

He begged for someone to shoot him, right there.

"Kaoru, what if she doesn't like me?" he cast his twin a pitiful look, "what if I'm stressing over nothing?"

"Hikaru, I think—"

"I don't know how long I can hold it back though," he interrupted, "I can't take it anymore!!" he flailed his arms around emphasizing his words.

"I've got to do something…"

"Hikaru, I have an idea…"

**xXxXx **

She was truly pissed.

Why did they do this to her? They know how she detests it when they force her to dress up.

But this, this is taking in to a whole new level. She had on black tights a black long sleeved undershirt. Over that she had a loose short-sleeved red shirt that ended right above her stomach, along with a red skirt, with poofy white trimming, that ended at mid-thigh.

She was positively fuming on the train over to the second Souh estate. Her paper bag containing the presents was practically smoldering. You could almost see smoke coming from her ears as she stalked up to the door. Only once she stepped inside did her anger evaporate. She saw all of her friends just sitting around or talking.

No one noticed her enter so she stood and watched them all converse. Tamaki looked like he was explaining some weird new plot to Kyouya who was only pretending to listen. She shook her head and saw Hunny being…well, Hunny and eating cakes with Mori and the twins. Wait, the twins?!?!?

She was right. There at the table was Kaoru and Hikar--. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed him. He looked really nice in his white button down shirt and black pants. His sleeves were rolled up to right above his elbows.

She shook her head. She had been thinking like that a lot. And she hated it. She didn't like the feeling that whenever she saw him she couldn't breathe, and whenever he talked to her she couldn't think. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. She had decided that she would ignore it and see if it would go away.

I didn't work.

**xXxXx**

Hikaru felt a burning a gaze rested on him. He looked over Kaoru's shoulder and saw Haruhi staring at him. He looked away to hide his blush. Kaoru noticed though, and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey! Haruhi's here! Now we can start!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. _Start?_ You mean they haven't started?

"Commoner games of doom! Hide and seek!" Hunny shouted. Kaoru pointed to Hikaru, across the table.

"You're it!"

Hikaru turned around and started counting.

Kaoru fled and grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Come on! I know just where to hide!"

**xXxXx**

Hikaru finished counting and stood up. The whole room was empty. He sighed. He Kaoru was behind something. His words echoed in his head. _Come on! I know just where to hide!_

This was just messed up.

He was wandering the halls in search of someone, anyone, to relieve him of this stupid job. He took a right turn, then left, then right again, and left.

They were gone. This was a sick joke. He could not find anyone, not even the maids who clean the halls.

This was torture. Seriously.

Wait. Was that…? Yes! Finally, he could definitely hear voices coming from one of the doors. He put his ear to the doors, instead of opening them due to a bad experience. As he moved down the line he could not hear anything. His fifth door had some noises, he pressed closer to hear what was being said.

He ripped away from the door, knowing none of his friends were in there, but not wishing to know what was going on.

The sixth door was the right one. A closet.

From inside he could hear voices. One of his twin and the other…

**xXxXx**

Haruhi was cramped and annoyed.

"Why are we in here, Kaoru?" Kaoru clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up," he whispered, "do you want him to find us?"

Still unable to speak audibly she shook her head and shifted.

It was uncomfortable.

Though she would mind if it was Hikar--.

Just as she thought that the door swung open and Hikaru stood there staring at them. She didn't realized until just now that she was really close to Kaoru. She was pressed up against him, and he was holding her with one hand, and the other over her mouth.

She pulled Kaoru's hand off of her mouth (Why didn't I do that before?) and was about to say something, but Hikaru slammed the door.

Both teens scrambled to get out of the closet. Hikaru was running down the hall, Haruhi ran after him.

Kaoru smirked.

**xXxXx**

He couldn't believe it!

His own brother! His own twin!! How could he do this! He knew how he felt and he ends up like that! In a frickin' closet!

He saw Mori, and Hunny at the end of the hall. He ran by them ignoring the concerned calls.

He wasn't sure which way he was going but, he didn't care, he just wanted to get away.

He saw up ahead a glass door most likely leading to the garden. Yes, finally! He could easily get lost in that! So no one could find him.

He threw open the door and ran out into the garden, painted red by the dusk.

**xXxXx **

_No!_

She had lost him. As soon as she passed Mori and Hunny's confused and concerned stares, she lost him. She turned corner after corner, running down each hallway, trying to find him.

She felt so bad.

Why hadn't she seen it coming?

Of course if she was hiding in a closet with Kaoru ANYONE would think something was going on. And that someone happens to be Hikaru. The one person, the only person, she didn't want to see that closet thing. She didn't care if the others saw.

She stopped suddenly and banged her head on the wall. She should not be thinking this!!! She –bang- can –bang- not –bang- think –bang- this –bang- about –bang- her –bang- friend –bang-.

That did nothing but give her a massive headache. She couldn't focus or think straight. Great. Now was she supposed to find him?

She walked out into the garden, hoping to get some fresh air to clear her head.

She just walked and walked. When she could finally focus enough to see where she was, she had no clue how to get back. Damn rich bastards.

She sighed and started walking in a random direction hoping eventually to find an exit somewhere.

After walking for some time, she started hearing weird noises. Being Haruhi, she started toward the source.

As the noises grew louder, the environment grew darker. She could tell that it was a voice, but whose? Was one of the servants outside? At this hour? Maybe they could help her get back…

She turned a corner and froze backing up to hide behind a hedge.

**xXxXx**

The bush was dead.

No, I'm serious.

Hikaru punched the bush one last time just to make sure it wouldn't get back up. Ever.

He picked up one of the white flowers that used to decorate the ruined shrubbery. White. Peace.

He crushed it in his hand. What good is peace? Peace sucked. You know what? Everything sucked! His life sucked worse. Way worse. He never thought, his brother of all people, would, could, do something so simple to make him hate his life so much. He wanted someone to shoot him. Now.

"Hey! Any crazy psychopaths out there! Please come over here and shoot me." He turned around, "I'm totally serious!"

A crash sounded from behind him and he spun around at top speed.

"Okay, maybe not that serious," he took a step closer, "Who's there! Come out!"

Haruhi slunk out from her hiding spot and stood in front of Hikaru.

He turned his head to the side unable to meet her eyes, or even look at her, in fear of breaking down.

After several minutes of silence, he broke it with a quite murmur.

"What?" Haruhi was unaware that he was talking to her. He looked at her, his fierce gaze burning through her.

"How the hell did you find me!?!" he yelled. She flinched at his tone.

"I-I don't know…" she looked at the ground.

"Then _why_ did you find me?!" he was getting impatient, there was a reason he was in the middle of Tamaki's back yard at night, and it wasn't to be found by the person (or people) he's avoiding.

"Listen, Hikaru, about the closet thing I-" He held up a hand to silence her.

"I really don't want to hear about it…"

"But Hikaru!"

"Drop it, Haruhi. I saw it…you can't convince me other wise…" He started to walk away, to who knows where.

"Wait!" she grabbed his wrist, "Hikaru, it was an accident! Kaoru dragged me to hide with him and the closet was the best thing we could find! He was making sure I would stay quiet…so…we wouldn't be…found…"

She felt a great weight lifted off her chest. She stood straight and looked right at him.

"Now if you excuse me, I must find my way back," she turned around but Hikaru was faster.

"Wait," it was his turn to stop her, "Haruhi, I-I wanted to give this to you…" he was looking down his hair blocking his eyes, "please open it."

He pulled out a dark green box tied with red ribbon. He held it out to her, and looked up locking amber with brown.

"Please?"

**xXxXx**

Kaoru felt so bad.

They hadn't seen Hikaru or Haruhi in two hours and everyone was getting worried. He convinced everyone not to search for them, but he too was getting restless.

Tamaki was going crazy with switching from 'Tamaki's mind theater' to 'corner of woe'. It truly got annoying.

He wished they were back.

**xXxXx**

Haruhi started at the box.

"Please?" Hikaru repeated again, "Just open it."

He thrust it into her hand and turned away. She carefully took off the ribbon to reveal a plant with round-ish green leaves and small red berries. A small red ribbon was tied at the top.

"Hikaru, what is it?" she asked, having no experience with plants.

Hikaru turned around, a blush on his cheeks.

"Well," his voice shaking as he approached her, "Haruhi, this is," he picked up the plant, his hand shaking, and lifted it over her head, "mistletoe."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she felt his lips press against hers.

She was losing herself in the kiss, and soon found herself snaking her arms around his neck. He dropped the mistletoe and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

They pulled apart and Haruhi rested her head on his chest, while he put his chin on her head.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't like me…" Hikaru trailed off and tightened his grip on Haruhi.

"I wasn't sure I liked the fact that I liked you," Hikaru looked a little shocked, but she continued, "I felt so weak and helpless, I didn't like it at all…"

Hikaru understood her need to be independent and brushed this comment off.

"Falling in love shouldn't be considered weak…" Haruhi cut him off.

"But I really like it…a lot," Hikaru felt awesome right now, "It's not falling in love that makes you weak…it's denying it."

Hikaru felt her hug him tighter as well as a warm wetness on his shirt. Was Haruhi…crying?! Haruhi never cried, or let anyone see her cry.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru bent over to see the smaller girl's face. She was indeed crying.

"Uh…hey…It's okay" Hikaru said, hugging her around the shoulders. She surprised him when she laughed.

"I'm the weak one," she laughed again, "I denied it, hoping it would go away…it didn't."

"Stop crying Haruhi, you're not weak," Hikaru made her looked at him.

"You're not," she nodded hoping to drop the subject, "Now let's find our way out of here..."

She nodded, and grabbed his hand as he led the way.

**xXxXx**

Kaoru was now completely freaking out.

It had been 3 whole hours since they were last seen. It was extremely dark outside making him more nervous. Where were they and why weren't they back yet? He jumped up and started pacing.

What if Hikaru was rejected and is sitting somewhere right now waiting to die? What if Haruhi never found Hikaru and they're both wandering somewhere? What if…? What if…? What if…?!

Now he was really worrying. This was all his fault! He took it too far with the closet thing. He should have just let it flow instead of interfering and adding drama.

He sighed. Sitting back on the couch he began thinking more rationally. They're probably both sitting somewhere discussing the whole thing out. Yea, that works.

That's what he was thinking when the door to the hall opened slowly. The pair in question walked through side-by-side. Kaoru noticed Hikaru was a bit happier, thus meaning something good.

"Okasan! Our son took our daughter and made us all worry!" Tamaki whined, "Haruhi!" he started running toward the girl, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled grabbing Hikaru's hand and holding it up, "stop…"

The whole room froze. No one moved, or did anything for that matter. They all started.

Kaoru was definitely proud. Hikaru had swallowed his pride and confessed to Haruhi. Or at least that's how it looked…

"Haruhi…" Tamaki still staring at their interlocked hands whimpered, "You and…Hikaru…?"

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki felt the need to go to his 'corner of woe', but knew he had to be strong and support his friends.

"Just wonderful!" he smiled and pulled them to the couch, "let us continue our party!"

Haruhi felt very happy. Not only was she able to accept her feelings for Hikaru, but her friends could accept it as well.

So they continued the party.

**xXxXx**

She had a great time

That was more fun than she had had in a long time. The Host Club had always been able to make her smile. And currently she was riding home with the one who could make her entire mood swing upside-down.

The ride home is semi-long, as the distance between houses was not small though not large. She stared out the window at the passing landscape, so peaceful and serene, as not many people were out this late.

Hikaru put and arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a while feeling the hum of the engine and the bumps they passed over.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Hikaru walked her to the door. She turned around and captured his lips with her own.

The kiss was short but sweet, and when she opened the door she turned around halfway and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Hikaru" before she shut the door.

Hikaru walked back down to the limo and pulled the door open and sat down. He thought about the night's events and her last words to him. Subconsciously he brought a hand to his mouth.

"A merry Christmas? It sure was…"

**(End)**

**10 pages in…2 ½ days? New record for me. Well, Happy Holidays to everybody!**

**-If this offended anyone at all it was not intentional- **

**:::I own nothing, but the plot::: **

**If you hate this story, that's nice, but I don't care **


End file.
